e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth's Store
Seth's Store was first seen in the Christmas Special and has returned in the show multiple times since. It is where people go to sell or buy powers, the only known people to work there so far are Seth and Seth's Bodyguard. He gave his business up in Episode 8 (Series 3). Powers In the Show *Time Reversal, sold by Curtis, bought by Friedrich and later returned by Kelly. This power may not be for sale anymore as Kelly told Seth to keep it safe and never use it or give it to anyone. It was later discovered to be lost, as it was put in Iggy (Seth's pet iguana), who had been eaten. *Immortality, sold by Nathan, current status unknown. *Telepathy, sold by Kelly, current status unknown. *Instant Sexual Arousal, sold by Alisha, bought by Elliot. The power then died with him. *Invisibility, sold by Simon, current status unknown. *Illusion, bought by Nathan. *Technopathy, bought by Kelly. *Gender Swapping, bought by Curtis. *Foresight, bought by Simon. *Clairvoyance, bought by Alisha. *Water Walking, bought by Elliot, however, the power later died with him. *Magnetism, bought by Elliot, however, the power later died with him. *Teleportation, sold by Nikki, bought by Elliot. The power later died with him. *Resurrection from an unnamed man to Curtis. *Caffeination from an unknown source to an unknown man. *One-Way Time Travel from an unknown source to James then to Simon. *Immunity from an unknown source to Simon. *Seth's Bodyguard has the power of Enhanced Strength, but it is unknown if he was given this in the Storm or by Seth. In the Misfits Community Service App *Slow Time - Increases the time available for the next task. *Sixth Sense - Instantly shows an additional pair of random tasks on the Map. *Telekinesis - Easily lift objects in the Item Throw game. *Electronic Interface - Find words more easily in the Hacking game. *Turn Back Time - Gain an instant retry of any failed task. *Jammy Sod - Earn double rewards from completing tasks. *Head Turner - Earn double reputation with every task. *Mr. Popular - Earn extra reputation for every friend on your contacts list. *Silent But Deadly - Slow down the searchlight movement in the sneaking game. *Increased Reactions - Gain advance warning of obstacles in the driving game. Mentioned on Seth's Twitter Feed *Excessive Ejaculation. *A power that involved a dog getting vaporized, possibly Vaporization. *Text Message Premonition. *The power to defenestrate anyone in the room at any given moment. (Defenestrate means to throw someone out of a window.) *The ability to flip a mattress with your mind, possibly Telekinesis. *The power to become pregnant and give birth within one hour. Trivia *It is unknown why Seth has vaults in the back of his store, as he seems to store the powers in himself. It may be possible that he can only store a certain amount of powers at one time, so when he has a high stock he places them in one of the vaults. It is also unknown how he can keep them in a vault, as powers only seem to be able to be stored in Seth or another human being/animal. Its is possible he had several small pets which he could store powers in until they were sold. **It is more likely Seth used the vaults to store his money. Category:Locations